Inveja
by MViana
Summary: "Eu daria tudo pra tocar você, tudo pra te amar uma vez." [Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca]


**_Disclaimer: Sailor Moon, Sailor V e suas personagens são obra de Naoko Takeuchi, eu peguei emprestado e pode ser que eu não devolva! _**

**_Só espero que isso me dê dinheiro algum dia... #NuncaVaiAcontecer_**

* * *

><p><em>Capítulo único - Inveja<em>

**_"__Eu só quero estar no teu pensamento, _**

**_dentro dos teus sonhos_ _e do teu olhar."_**

Lá estava a deusa do amor em todo o seu esplendor e glória: Os cabelos dourados e sedosos balançando com seus movimentos, o vestido amarelo de tecido fino colado esvoaçando, olhos brilhantes e o rosto estampado com um dos seus sorrisos mais bonitos. Escondido atrás de uma das pilastras, o soldado venusiano observava sua princesa rodopiar sozinha em uma dança sem som no salão de Magellan, seu riso enchendo os corredores assim como o clique ritmado das solas dos seus sapatos contra o piso de mármore.

A jovem Venus deu uma última volta em torno de si mesma, abafou o riso e suspirou, apertando uma flor branca – que ele não sabia dizer qual era - sobre o peito. As pupilas de Adônis dilataram com o fascínio naquela cena tão bela que ele deixou-se ser visto.

- Olá! – A princesa virou a cabeça curiosa quando se aproximou.

- Princesa. – Assustou-se, mas reverenciou com uma das mãos sobre o peito.

- Está aí há muito tempo?

- Não. – Desviou o olhar. – Estava apenas fazendo meu turno da guarda. – Mentiu.

- Oh... Entendo! – Mais uma vez, um sorriso cintilante se abriu. – Bom turno de trabalho! – Venus estendeu a flor para ele, que piscou repetidas vezes. – Tome, é uma dália. Quer dizer inconstância, sabia? Papai que me disse!

- Não... – Seu coração batia acelerado contra o peito, Adônis achou que seu braço não atenderia ao comando de subir e pegar a flor. Sua alma aqueceu tanto com o simples e rápido toque dos dedos dela em sua mão que ele pensou que explodiria.

- Boa ronda! – Venus acenou e sumiu, subindo as escadas que davam aos aposentos reais.

**_"__Tenho que te amar só no meu silêncio__, _**

**_num só pedacinho de mim."_**

Era torturante para o soldado ter de observá-la de longe. Ele nunca chegaria aos pés da princesa, ele nunca seria capaz de tocá-la. Embora suas cartas dissessem que eles estavam destinados, Venus não sabia o seu nome, provavelmente não teria interesse nele e jamais chegaria perto de um soldado de patente tão baixa graças as leis impostas pela hierarquia venusiana.

Adônis passou a analisá-la ainda mais. Nos jardins, nos corredores, até mesmo em seu sono – mesmo sabendo do perigo – ele olhava de longe. Sabia já de seus horários, de lições, refeições e treinos; decorou os livros que ela gostava na biblioteca, as músicas que ela mais gostava de cantarolar – e ela fazia isso muito bem – e seus vestidos favoritos.

**_ "Eu daria tudo pra tocar você,_**

**_Tudo pra te amar uma vez."_**

Foi muito doloroso quando Venus foi embora, ela tinha sido convocada pelo reino lunar a se unir a guarda da princesa Serenity. E tudo tornou-se insuportável para o rapaz, afinal, cada canto do palácio lembrava ela.

A Terra era o único planeta do sistema solar fora da aliança de prata – embora, estivesse em grandes negociações para que isso acontecesse – e precisava de homens para seus exércitos. Adônis foi embora de Vênus na primeira oportunidade, ficar longe das lembranças causaria menos dor. Ele tornou-se um subordinado do shitennou, focou tanto o pensamento em ser o melhor, em esquecer a deusa, que não tardou a se destacar entre os demais e ser braço direito do general Kunzite.

Para Adônis - naquele momento conhecido pelo título de Danburite – estar na Terra havia sido sua salvação. Ele tinha amigos, um trabalho digno e um lar. Ao menos ele pensou estar se curando das feridas, até aquela noite.

Ele fazia a última ronda nos arredores do castelo do reino dourado, passava pela inspeção aos jardins e a cena que encontrou fez o sangue quase parar de circular nas veias: Venus estava lá. Mas não a pequena princesa que ele insistia em perseguir, e sim, a guerreira lendária do planeta do amor. Danburite se aproximou, escondendo-se – como sempre – entre uma densa moita enfeitada de flores azuis. Chegou perto o suficiente para ver que sua princesa sustentava um ar sério e preocupado, muito incomum a radiante garota que ele se lembrava. Céus! Ela parecia tão mais velha.

- Eu preciso levá-la para casa, Lord Kunzite! – Sua voz, mesmo dura, ainda soava como sinos.

Não havia notado o general ali também, até o momento.

- Ela está bem, eu garanto. – O shitennou falava baixo e tranquilo.

Adônis também nunca havia ouvido o homem ser tão gentil com alguém. Na verdade, ele tinha quase certeza que Kunzite era feito de pedra tal qual o seu nome.

- Apenas alguns minutos, é tudo o que peço. – Deu dois passos para ficar ainda mais perto da loira.

- Isso não é justo, Kunz... – O rosto de Venus suavizou completamente e ela sorriu. Seus dedos tocavam a bochecha do general com carinho.

**_"Já me conformei, vivo de imaginação, _**

**_só não posso mais esconder."_**

Encontrá-la novamente, encher o coração de esperanças e acreditar que o destino havia trazido seu verdadeiro amor de volta durou nada mais do que apenas um instante.

Venus tinha tocado outro homem e tinha todo o amor transbordando em suas ações subsequentes – um abraço, os dedos delicados enroscando nos fios de prata da nuca do homem; O riso, que antes enchia os corredores de Magellan, direcionado aos ouvidos do general shitennou; os beijos cheios de paixão e entrega -, o coração do pobre venusiano partiu-se.

Ele sabia, agora mais do que nunca, que nunca poderia competir com um rei. Adônis nunca poderia competir com seu superior. Sentiu-se tão traído.

Venus não podia ser de outra pessoa. Ansiou tanto por aquilo, tanto que doía.

**_"Eu tenho inveja do sol que pode te aquecer, _**

**_eu tenho inveja do vento que te toca."_**

As lembranças de Kaitou Ace sobre sua outra vida não tinham muito a ver com a queda do Milênio de Prata ou a grande guerra que chamou a atenção de todos o sistema solar, mas com a deusa a quem ele certa vez amava.

Renascera ali, como alguém, ele era um ídolo. Suas cartas mostraram como encontrá-la e ele o fez. Minako era seu novo nome e ela era tão encantadora como fora um dia, porém, ainda inalcançável.

- Somos inimigos. – Ace atacou. – Existe apenas um destino!

Sailor Venus se defendeu, ela o atacou de volta, com a confusão estampada em seu rosto.

- Como sempre meu caminho termina sem nunca chegar em você... – Concluiu, sentindo o chão desmoronar abaixo dos pés.

- O meu destino... – Ela correu e o agarrou sem deixa-lo cair.

- Vou dizer sua fortuna de amor final... – O às de copas flutuou entre os dois. – O seu amor estará perdido por toda eternidade.

Ace sorriu. Minako o olhava assustada, seus olhos pareciam que iam saltar dar órbitas e ardiam com a força das lágrimas que estavam por vir.

- Você deveria estar feliz... Sem o tormento da escolha final, você nunca terá de escolher entre o dever o amor.

O corpo se desfez em mil pedaços de luz.

Ace sabia, suas cartas nunca o haviam enganado. Morrer era melhor do que estar ao lado dela brevemente e vê-la encontrar-se com _ele_. O às de copas, aquele que ela havia tirado, tinha um significado muito diferente do que ele disse em voz alta.

Os amantes do passado estavam destinados a se reencontrar. Venus não era sua, ela nunca seria. Mais uma vez, mesmo que eles enfrentassem uma grande provação antes, ela estaria nos braços do general pra eternidade.

**_"Tenho ciúme de quem pode amar você_**

**_quem pode ter você pra sempre."_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Pois é galera linda e legal! Essa fic foi escrita para o "Desafio Sailor Moon Brazuca" - feito pela Pandora Imperatrix - que consistia em pegar uma música de algum cantor brasileiro e em português e escrever uma fic usando a música escolhida.**_

_**A música que eu escolhi foi "Você Pra Sempre(Inveja)" da dupla marlinda do mundo "Sandy e Junior" **_

_**Como assim você tá escrevendo uma fic com Sandy e Junior, rly? **__**Da licença, a fic é minha e eu uso a dupla cafona que eu quiser. u_u**_

_**Pra ficar claro pra vocês essa não foi a fic. que eu comecei a escrever pro desafio. SÓ que hoje eu estava ouvindo o acústico MTV deles e... cara. Ace total issaí! Possessivo e estranho, é ele! **__**SHAUSHAUshuHSUAhuSA... **_

_**Foi uma fic. divertida de escrever! Por mais que eu ainda esteja insatisfeita, achando ela curtinha, já reli e não consegui enfiar mais nada aí (sdds beta), mas vai ficar assim!**__**  
><strong>_

_**Acreditem, eu ainda tenho uma grande dificuldade em lidar com personagens que não sejam Venus ou Kunz xD Sorry mundo! Vai ver falta o ~feeling~ que eu tenho pelos dois xD~**_

_**Nway, essa foi a primeira fic. do desafio, as outras estão por vir. Vou soltar o spoilão:**_

_** A próxima fic. é com a música "Eu não entendo" do "Nenhum de Nós" - Tirem suas conclusões. :x**_


End file.
